


Empires, and how They fall

by 1500birds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crime, F/F, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, No character death at least, Prostitution, Rosemary endgame, Slow To Update, tags to be added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1500birds/pseuds/1500birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…and on the front lines of our war on crime are the loyal officers and detectives of the Bureau of Crime Control, who risk their lives every day out in the Blocks to keep us safe. Remember that if you see any suspicious persons or activity, you must report it to the Bureau or risk negligence charges. Our people are here to help, and safe streets start with good people.”</p><p>In which:<br/>Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are detective partners, investigating Kanaya Maryam and her boss, and a game is afoot that is much bigger than anyone really thought.</p><p>Or, a mega crime AU featuring very sad people making bad decisions and risking everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ℛ

“…and on the front lines of our war on crime are the loyal officers and detectives of the Bureau of Crime Control, who risk their lives every day out in the Blocks to keep us safe. Remember that if you see any suspicious persons or activity, you must report it to the Bureau or risk negligence charges. Our people are here to help, and safe streets start with good people.”

The Imperial Governess stepped down from the podium and was followed by a man who announced that there would be no questions before the both disappeared into City Hall. From across the plaza, Rose Lalonde sipped her drink under an umbrella as Dave Strider watched the crowd disperse from behind his shades.

“Nothing like the threat of felony charges to get people to snitch on their neighbors,” Strider drawled with half of an unamused laugh.

Lalonde remained silent and took another long drink while poking at her phone with one hand. “Disgusting, but effective. Despite half of the reports we get just being doped up highbloods or blackroms gone bad, the number of convictions we’ve gotten have gone up.”

“Still fucked.” A small buzz emanated from Strider’s pocket and he pulls out his phone. “John says we should get back to quarters.”

* * *

The Organized Crime Unit's floor was anything but organized. Desks were arranged in nonsensical patterns in the room fondly called 'the pit,' and the entire floor hadn't been swept of dusted in a few weeks at best. The hard tile floors looked even dirtier under the sharp highlight bulbs of the Crime Control Headquarters. Upon their return, The Strider-Lalonde duo were greeted by Organized Crime's Lieutenant, and longtime friend, John Egbert.

"Where were you?" John demanded, his voice tense but his eyes concerned.

“Peixes decided to have a press meet about the crime wave,” Dave answered with a little shrug. “We stayed to watch the show.”

“Geez…” John rubbed at his forehead and sighed heavily. “Well, anyways, you two should head down to interrogation.”

The tone of his voice made Rose look at him with suspicion. “What?”

“That green-blooded troll got picked up again, sometime really early this morning. I had her transferred over from General Dispatch for you but Rose, this is the third time this month she’s been brought in this month. She’s lucky I got her before she was processed-”

“John, she’s a victim-”

“-who continually refuses to give up the name of her employer, and Jane's breathing down my neck for covering for you two.”  
Rose’s gaze fell to the ground for a few moments before flicking back up. “Fine. I’ll go talk to her.” Then she walked away quickly, leaving Dave to follow her slowly while John stood looking helpless.

* * *

The Bureau’s interrogation rooms were hot and stuffy, and the one that Rose stepped into had a flickering light and a few dried bloodstains on the floor. A troll sat at the metal table, staring impassively at her hands, folded on her lap. She was tall, and lanky, but with her shoulders slumped and her head bowed, she looked small.

Upon Rose’s entrance, the troll looked up, and offered a little half-smile in greeting. “Hello, Miss Lalonde.” The movement revealed a bruise on her left cheek, and Rose noticed more discoloration on her throat.

“Detective Lalonde. I’m on duty.” Rose tossed the folder in her hand onto the table and took a seat across from the troll, her back to the one-way mirror the hid where Dave Strider was watching. “You look tired, Kanaya.”

Kanaya Maryam shrugged lightly. “I am. Being in police lockup and interrogation cells since three in the morning makes getting some rest pretty difficult.”

“What were you doing at three in the morning that made the police come?”

“I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Anything?” Rose raised her eyebrow.

Catching on to Rose’s tone, Kanaya sighed heavily. “I wasn’t working, Detective Lalonde.”

“Then why were you arrested?”

“Wrong place. Wrong time. Wrong people.” Kanaya shrugged again.

“So you definately weren’t working?”

“No, I wasn’t.”

Rose opened the folder to scan through the initial arrest report, which would probably be thrown into the shred pile as soon as Kanaya was released. “It says here that the officer was responding to a call of disorderly conduct in the alley next to a building that houses a known drug ring leader. Are you aware of this?”

Kanaya didn’t answer, and instead sat tight-lipped and silent.

“So, yes,” Rose answered for herself. “Were you… ‘hired’ by him?” That question made Kanaya give a little huff of laughter, but that was all. “Is he involved with your employer?” Rose pressed.

“Can I leave now?” the troll asked suddenly.

“No,” snapped Rose, then, calmer, she added, “You need to answer some of my questions.” Kanaya shifted in her metal seat with a look of angry discomfort. Rose’s attention was drawn again to the bruise on her face. “Who hit you?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Was it your employer?”

“ _It doesn’t matter._ ”

“Miss Maryam, do you realize I could charge you with obstruction of justice? The courts won’t be kind to someone like you.” Rose tapped her finger anxiously on the table. This interrogation was turning out to be completely pointless.

“Someone like me?” Kanaya scoffed. “Just say it, Lalonde.”

Rose swallowed a grimace. “Fine. The courts will leap on the chance to put another prostitute in the Hive.”

The greenblood leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and staring, unblinking, at Rose. “But you see, detective, I know you’re not going to charge me. You are never going to charge me. You’re not going to because you know what happens to sex workers in the Hive; the same thing that happens out here, only they don’t get paid. I know you’re not going to put me in that place because despite how much you hate what I do, at least out here I can _consent._ ”

There was a tense silence following Kanaya’s words. Rose tried to match her stare, but she ended up looking away and flipping the folder closed.

"I know you like me, Rose,” Kanaya added. “I wouldn’t mind if you bought a little of my time."

“ _Detective Lalonde,_ ” Rose corrected, looking back at her. “And the thought of that revolts me.”

“A few hours with you is a few hours I’m not with someone else,” the troll pressed. Rose’s eyes dropped once again. “I wouldn’t have a stranger’s hands on me. You’d know that I wasn’t on my back in some bed, or on a couch, or even on the floor, since I don’t actually get a choice about where-”

Rose stood suddenly, and Kanaya stopped talking immediately, looking up at the blonde with slight surprise in her eyes.

“I’ll go arrange for you release,” Rose said, her voice calm, but tense. Then she grabbed the folder off the table and strode out of the room.

The door slammed behind her.

* * *

“You’re pissed as fuck,” Dave commented, when the partners were back at their desks on the third floor.

“I’m tired,” Rose answered tersely, flipping through a file.

“Why’re you pissed?” Dave pushed.

Rose sighed and closed the folder, crossing her arms as she stared at the cover of it. “Kanaya Maryam. I can’t figure out anything about her. Her file hardly gives any hints as to who works for. Before her first arrest, she’s spotless. Originally selected by a virgin ‘mother grub,’ raised in the green blocks, then nothing until she got pulled with a few other working girls. There’s no clue as to how she got to where she is now.”

“Except for her.”

“And she’s not saying a damn thing.”

“Oh my God, Rose, are you fucking _stupid?_ ”

“What?” Rose looked up at Dave, her eyes wide and angry.

“Maryam _gave you a hint!_ ” Dave sounded exasperated, and when Rose just looked at him in mute confusion. “Come _on,_ Rose. How did you miss it? Maryam has only ever been gentle and polite, and real subtle with hitting on you. Then, suddenly, she shows up with a black eye and _invites_ you to buy her time, and when you reject her she starts goading at you?”

“Get to the point, Dave.”

“She wants you to buy her. You wouldn’t be the first cop to buy a hooker, you could take her up to your apartment and her employer would just think you were another customer. Then there’d be no cameras, no prying eyes, no dirty cops. She’s be safe to tell you what she dares to.”

Understanding dawned in Rose’s eyes for a moment before she shook her head. “How would I even contact the right person to... ‘buy’ her? Maryam is an appointment girl.”

“You know who would definitely know how to get his hands on a high-class green blood?” Dave leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Fuckin’ Eridan Ampora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I swore I wouldn't post this till I got farther than chapter 5 but  
> I want more feedback than my bestie's, so, here we are.
> 
> Next chapter: we meet Kanaya's employer, find out Eridan's role with said employer, and discover a little more about what got Kanaya arrested at 3 in the morning.


	2. ♍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya goes home, is very sad, and Karkat is a good moirail (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Warning for hints of non-con in this chapter. It's a really wobbly line between consent and not, honestly I don't know how to describe it or anything, but it could be triggering. If you are easily bothered by non-con hints, skip from when Vriska says "Maybe something redder" to the break.
> 
> For the record, don't get used to steady updates, because I'm a little shit.

When Kanaya Maryam stepped out of the Crime Control headquarters, she realized a little late that she had hardly any cash and no way to get back to the apartment. She was in uptown, the city government district, practically the farthest she could be from the Block she called home.

As if today hadn't been rough enough.

With a heavy sigh, Kanaya started walking down the sidewalk. At least it wasn’t cold, because her thin black tank top and red skirt offered no warmth. She considered not even going home for a brief moment before counting in the trouble she’d get in, and ended up fishing a few coins out of her purse and shoving them into a payphone.

Just as she finished punching in a number, a car pulled over next to the payphone and someone called out “Hey, Kan!” Kanaya turned and saw Eridan Ampora peering out of a black SUV. “What are you doing ‘round here?”

“Oh, just got let out of holding,” Kanaya said with a shrug.

“Do you want a ride back to your place?”

“Um, yes, thank you.” Kanaya hung up the phone and walked briskly to Eridan’s car, sliding into the passenger seat and shutting the door behind her. “Really, thank you,” she repeated.

“Of course,” Eridan said, pulling away from the curb. He patted her thigh a little too high up and offered an awkward imitation of a smile.

The entire ride into the lowtown districts, and finally into the Blocks, was freckled with awkward and terrible attempts at conversation by Eridan and short, polite answers from Kanaya. Truth be told, Kanaya didn't particularly like Eridan. But he was a diligent customer, and a powerful contact in the police to keep her and the other girls out of too much trouble, so Kanaya was careful to be as kind as possible without being too nice. She didn't want him to be buying her for an evening.

“Does Vris know you got picked up?” Eridan asked as he pulled off in front of a ratty brick apartment building.

“Probably,” Kanaya sighed, stepping out of the car and walking towards the building. Eridan followed her almost too closely.

“Kanaya!” a curvy rustblood greeted happily. Kanaya offered a little wave before striding down the hall to a back room. The black door was decorated with the image of an 8-ball, painted on with dripping color that Kanaya knew wasn't paint.

"Come in, Kanaya!" the voice on the other side called before she could knock, and Kanaya opened the door to step into the office, Eridan following.

Vriska Serket was sitting on her desk with her feet propped up on the back of a wooden chair. She had a devilish grin, her one eyes narrowed like a predator. Kanaya loved and hated that damned smile, just as she loved and hated Serket herself. The room's windowless walls were covered in old posters and peeling paint, and the desk was a mess of papers and ledger books.

"Hey, Vris," Eridan said, sitting in one of the two wooden chairs in front of the desk.

"Ampora." Vriska took her feet off the other one and stood, giving Kanaya another smile, one less threatening, before moving behind the desk to sit in her high-backed cracked-leather chair. "Kanaya, I already heard about this morning."

"I'm sorry," Kanaya said instinctively.

"You're lucky that it's all fine. Vantas came back and told me everything, or I'd have to spend more time searching for you, after cleaning up your mess."

"It wasn't my fault," Kanaya insisted. "It was one of Makara's crew, when I went to pick Karkat up-"

"We'll discuss this more later," Vriska inturrupted, before directing her gaze at Eridan. "What did you need?"

"The Imperial Governess gave a speech today," he told her. "They're going to start crackling down."

"They always claim that they're going to start cracking down."

"Yeah, but I'm in the office; they really are going to start. Fef was tellin' me they're pressing even minor charges."

"Feferi is naive, and I'm sure the Imperial Governess tells her that they'll start cleaning up the blocks just to keep her quiet. Meenah would have told me if I was in any real danger."

If _she_ was in danger, not _we,_ Kanaya noted to herself. Perhaps it was just a slip of the tongue on Vriska's part- but that was wishful thinking.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Vriska sighed, fixing him with an irritated stare.

Eridan seemed nervous for a moment, but then he said, "Also, I think Crocker might be onto you."

"Well, I'm sure Kanaya's little visits to the Crime Control department aren't helping." Vriska looked pointedly at Kanaya, her eye narrowing slightly. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No," Kanaya answered immediately.

"No?" Vriska repeated, her voice thinly layered with a warning. Kanaya felt blue fringes at the edge of her head, and she glared at Vriska.

"I don't," she repeated. "I haven't told them anything, Vriska, you know I wouldn't."

The blue faded and Vriska smiled slightly. "I know. I'm sorry."

Kanaya turned her head away and said nothing. She knew Vriska could probably sense that she was upset; words weren't necessary.

"Eridan, are you done?" Vriska asked suddenly.

"Uh- Yeah, I guess."

"Then you can leave."

Eridan frowned. "Fine, asshole." He stood, paused, and then picked up one of Vriska's 8-balls. "You're pushin' your limits, Vris. You're gonna get caught eventually if you keep dickin' up."

"Whatever, fishbreath," Vriska laughed.

Furrowing his brows, Eridan let out a small snort of contempt before he let the glass ball slip from his fingers and fall to the ground, shattering apart on the wood. Then he turned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

There was a brief silence, before Vriska commented, "That was dramatic." She stood and circled around the desk to lean on it in front of Kanaya. "He's such a silly man." Kanaya let out a light little chuckle, and Vriska reached out to cup her cheek, her thumb brushing the dark bruise around and under Kanaya's eye. "I didn't realize they actually hit you."

"It's not too bad," she said with a shrug.

"Who threw punches?"

"I didn't exactly ask their name," joked Kanaya, with half a smile. When Vriska's brows furrowed, Kanaya amended, "Don't worry. I got him back."

That made Vriska smile, but it was gone quickly. She turned away and went back to her chair, sinking into it. "I know I'm not a good person, Kanaya. I'm _mean._ But I should be able to keep _you_ safe, at least."

"Is what Eridan said really bothering you?" Kanaya stood up, following Vriska around the desk. She raised a hand tentatively, reaching towards Vriska's face to...

"Don't pap me," Vriska caught Kanaya's hand with her own, but she didn't let go after a second. Instead, she looked up into Kanaya's eyes with her one good one.

"It's okay to be bad," Kanaya pushed, a slight shoosh in her words.

"I don't need a moirail right now," the blueblood said sharply, but her tone softened again when she continued, "Maybe... Something redder."

Kanaya's stomach twisted a little. She hated when Vriska roped her into yet another one night flushed tryst, but she'd be lying it she said she didn't crave it. "Okay," she whispered. Vriska stood up, there was a little twinge in the back of Kanaya's mind, and then she was leaning forward and kissing Vriska, soft and slow.

But Vriska didn't want slow. Vriska hardly ever wanted slow, she just wanted to fuck. Kanaya took comfort in the fact that she was the only one that Vriska redpailed.

At some point between Kanaya moaning into Vriska's lips, and Vriska grabbing at her boobs, Vriska whispered, "You're beautiful," and Kanaya's knees went weak. She ended up getting turned around and pushed down into the leather chair and pinned with a predatory grin. (She missed when Vriska just _smiled._ No sneer or stalking behind the teeth, just maybe something close to happiness.)

A few buttons loose and her jeans kicked under the desk was as close to naked as Vriska got, and Kanaya only had her skirt shoved up out of the way. Vriska, at least, never ended up completely nude when they slept together. She never took long enough, or stayed long enough, for that to happen, though the amount of times Kanaya woke up bare and cold and sticky were too many to count.

Vriska climbed onto Kanaya's lap, smeared lipstick across her neck and chest, and rode her hard and fast. By the time they both came, Kanaya's shoulders ached from Vriska's grip on them and even had harsh red scratches from her nails.

"You're a good girl," Vriska murmured into Kanaya's hair after she was dressed and Kanaya had her arms wrapped around the blueblood's waist like a lifeline. Kanaya only hummed slightly and pressed her lips to Vriska's hipbone.

* * *

When Kanaya finally got back up to her apartment, after a long elevator ride and several stares, (some ranging from pity to sympathy to disgust, because they noticed the blue on her thighs, but she was used to all of those,) she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She wrestled with the lock for a few moments before her door opened with a creak, and she was safe inside her own home.

Almost.

"Fucking Christ Kanaya I was worried sick!" Karkat was standing in front of the dingy couch, wide awake and angry though it was clear he had been asleep only a few moments before.

"You're still in your clothes," Kanaya observed, ignoring his words. "You should get cleaned up and changed." She walked forward and dropped her purse on the coffee table before refocusing her gaze down on Karkat's face.

"Me? I should get fucking cleaned up and changed? You look like you got tied to a horsebeast and dragged across the city!" He looked exhausted and he paused just long enough to see clearly the bruise on Kanaya's face before saying, "Sweet shit dicks look at your face, fuck, I'm getting some ice for it." He pushed around her to the fridge, counterless sink, and table topped with some bowls and a microwave that she called a kitchen.

Kanaya collapsed onto the couch and it sank under her weight, the old springs hardly supporting her off the ground. When she leaned back, her knees were almost eye level.

"What the hell happened?" Karkat hissed, when he returned with some ice wrapped in a towel. Kanaya scooted up to perch on the very edge of the couch and he sat down on the coffee table before pressing the ice against Kanaya's cheekbone. The chill of it stung for a moment, but Kanaya was too tired to even react.

"You saw, I got taken to Crime Control," Kanaya said dully.

"No, I saw you get dragged off by some cop, but then the guys followed and I ran away with my tail between my legs like a little bitch. I'm fucking sorry about that too."

"I told you to run," Kanaya reminded him. "And after the cop dragged me away, one guy hit him and the other got me. The cop's partner managed to subdue them and get us all to Central."

"What do you mean, he 'got you'?"

"Do you really require the details, Karkat?"

"Yes I sure as shit do. It's my piece of shit ass that you were saving."

Kanaya sighed heavily and then shrugged. "He pushed me over and kicked a few times, before he did this." She gestured to the bruising around her neck.

"He strangled you? He kicked you?" Karkat's voice rose more and Kanaya quickly tried to calm him.

"Yes, however the kicking was only in the ribs and wasn't that hard and I am quite fine now-"

"Show me," Karkat inturrupted.

"No, there is no need," Kanaya tried to insist, but then he fixed her with a wilting glare and she simply leaned back and obediently pushed up her shirt.

"Fuck," Karkat whispered, when he saw the dark green, almost black bruising that had blossomed across Kanaya's left ribs, just under her grub scars.

"But I'm fine," repeated Kanaya, pulling her shirt back down. She wasn't lying; they really didn't hurt. But that was probably more so because of the human pain pills she had talked a cop into giving her, though they were wearing off.

"Like hell." Karkat narrowed his eyes at her. "You need to stop getting fucked up over me, Kanaya."

"I'm sorry." She looked down at their feet and the dirty carpet.

"Stop apologizing to me," he said. "Now get up, you need a shower. Wash that shit off your legs."

Kanaya looked back to the drying blue on her skin before nodding and letting Karkat guide her to the bathroom. He carefully helped her out of her clothing, supporting her when her legs shook to much or pain in her ribs returning all too fast made her double over.

"You'd be a good moirail," Kanaya said softly, once Karkat got her under the hot spray of the shower.

He stiffened and snapped "Yeah, I guess that's why I'm a fucking pale hooker, Kanaya."

She turned quickly to look at him. "That's not what I meant," she tried to amend quickly, but he had turned to the door.

"Just get cleaned up, okay? I'll get your 'coon ready."

Kanaya scrubbed herself raw trying to get all the stains off her skin, long after she was already actually clean. She always felt dirty, drenched in sweat and shame. But somewhere along the way to where she was, she had convinced herself that it was her responsibility to watch over Vriska and Karkat, and that there was no real escape for her.

Besides, it could always get better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kanaya.  
> Poor Karkat.  
> Poor everyone haha
> 
> Next chapter: Jane makes an appearance, Rose gets her date with a hooker, and Dave has an encounter with CC's lead prosecutor.


	3. ♘

Dave Strider stood awkwardly next to Rose and John, inconspicuously shifting his weight from one foot to another. At that exact moment, all three were getting a very firm talking-to by Police Chief Jane Crocker.

"I ought to pull you both off this case, and reprimand Egbert! It has been three months, and you have yet to make a breakthrough! Yet you go head and let go a known prostitute and prime witness, not once, or twice, but five times!"

 _So do it,_ Dave thought, but he bit his tongue and Rose spoke up instead.

"We obtained a lead today, Chief," Rose told her, and Dave noted how well she managed to keep her voice calm. Rose liked to act like a stone cold bitch, but she had a wild temper.

"Good! It's about time!" Jane stopped, taking a few deep breaths and mulling over what she wanted to say next before she continued in a much calmer tone. "Look, Lalonde, Strider, you two are some of the best detectives I've had. I'm proud of you. But you need to get your acts together, or I'll have to take action, starting with that Maryam woman."

Rose's jaw clenched and Dave took it as his turn to speak up. "Our acts will be brought together and tightly bound, Chief. No need to keep you jimmies rustled. Egbert'll sure keep us in line, won't he?"

"I- uh,"

"Enough," Jane said sternly, but Dave could see she was fighting back a little smile. "Get out of my office, the lot of you."

As the three filed out, John shook his head and growled, "I don't know how you get away with saying stuff like that, Dave. I'd verbally get the crap beaten out of me."

"It's 'cause she liked my body. You just don't got the Strider look, Johnny boy."

"Shut up," John snapped, and he stepped into the elevator. When Dave and Rose didn't follow, he scrunched up his eyebrows. "Do you guys have more business up here?"

"Yeah," Dave said with a little shrug. "We'll be back in the pit before you can miss us, don't worry." John sighed and rolled his eyes before pressing a button, and the doors slid shut.

"Do you even know if Ampora is in right now?" Rose asked, her voice low.  
"Where else would he be? It's not like he actually does anything." Dave lead the way down the hall. The fourth floor was all offices, and it didn't take long for them to find the right one.

ERIDAN AMPORA  
CRIME CONTROL / CITY OFFICE LIAISON

"Right-o," Dave muttered, before opening the office door without bothering to knock.

"Who the- _Strider._ " Ampora sounded more exasperated than actually bothered, until he saw Rose step in behind her partner, and then his voice dripped with disgust. "Lalonde."

"Ampora. So awful to see you," Rose said with a grin. Dave stepped off to one side to sit down in a chair against the front wall to watch the two.

"Likewise. What are you doin', bargin' into my offish like this?"

"Oh God, please, keep the fish puns away from me," Rose groaned. "You terrible at executing them. Really, just leave it to your moira- _ex-_ moirail, would you?"

Eridan let out a low hiss. "Did you come here just to flirt with me, or do you want something?"

Rose took a few steps forward, standing close to his desk to lean over it, planting one hand on the surface to balance and grabbing Eridan's tie with the other, tugging him close. "Actually, yes, I do want something," she murmured, and bright purple flooded into the water-troll's face.

"Spit it out, witch bitch," he said, but his voice trembled.

"I know, ever since you pitiful falling out with the younger Peixes, you've been seeking... company." Rose gave the tie a little twist. "The sort you pay for?"

"You dare suggest-"

"Save your breath, Eridan, it smells like dead fish. I am definitely suggesting that you hire a hooker moirail practically once a week to pap you to sleep. Perhaps it's a more red thing, though- you did have a wormy flushed crush on Miss Governess." Rose was almost on top of the desk, her face inches from Eridan's. "You have connections, Ampora."

Eridan grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, but kept silent for her to continue.

"You could probably get me an appointment with those connections. But not a moirail. I want something redder."

Suddenly, Eridan's lips pulled into a smug smirk. "So, even Lalonde wants a whore sometimes, huh? I knew you were pathetic."

"No more than you." Rose leaned back a little. Dave was impressed at how easily Rose manipulated him. "At least I won't close my eyes and pretend it's a childhood love."

"You dirty- I take it you're asking me, specifically, because you don't want to tarnish the stellar Lalonde name by buying a slut yourself?" Eridan sneered.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it so brashly."

"Because you're a proper lady, I know. So does this proper lady have any preferences, or would you fuck anything that moves?"

"Oh, Eridan, I won't fuck _anything_ that moves. I won't fuck _you,_ " Rose said, sickly sweet and and ice cold. Eridan growled low in his throat at the comment and Rose laughed. "I want a woman. Perhaps a greenblood- their eyes are always stunning."

Before Eridan could say anything else, Rose let go of his tie and treated off the desk, getting almost to the door in less than a second. "I want her at my apartment, at eight, and make sure she can spend the night. I like to cuddle." Then she shoved open the door and left the office.

Eridan sat, fuming and blushing, and Dave just stood up and walked towards the door. "Later, bro."

* * *

"That was awful," Rose muttered, once they were in the safety of the elevator. "His cologne is suffocating."

"I thought you did great. Way better than I woulda. I don't get that whole, I-hate-you-let's-get-naked thing." Dave shrugged.

"That's not really how it works. I tried to just act... well, like I hated him, but it's hard when I know he also..."

"Wants to snog you? Wants to shove is tongue down your throat? Wants to run his stinky teeth over the soft shell of you velvety ear?"

"Good God, Dave, shut up. I was trying to not think about it."

"Think of Maryam. Think of her snarky little comebacks and that weird way she talks."

"What if she's not even the one he gets? What if I end up face-to-face with some poor other greenblood girl, who sees the badge and thinks, 'This is the day I go to the hive'?" Rose rubbed her eyes, stress evident on her face.

The elevator doors opened, and Dave stepped out. "Cool it, Lalonde. It'll work out just fine, I know it."

Suddenly Rose let out a little snort of laughter. "Okay, maybe for me, it will. But not for you."

Before Dave could ask, Lalonde pointed at his desk and he raised his eyebrows at the sight of Crime Control's lead prosecutor, Ms. Terezi Pyrope, perched on his desk with a file held close to her face. She wore the tackiest suit Dave had ever seen someone wear; the blazer and pencil skirt were teal, and the button-up blouse underneath was bright red to match her stupid pointy shades.

Rose trailed behind as Dave strode forward quickly, saying as he went, "That had better not be one of my files, 'Rezi."

"'Pyrope,' to you, Strider!" Terezi corrected. Her voice was harsh and nearly always sounded like a cackle- unless she was being completely serious, which was a very terrifying thing. "You're not privileged to call me a pet name right now."

"I'm not? Since when?"

"Since you didn't lock my apartment door behind you exactly three nights ago. I could have been robbed in my sleep, Strider."

"Please. A robber woulda rolled up in your crib and seen one look at the clusterfuck messy shitfest you call a home and left. You can hardly find your pants in the mornin', how would a thief find anything worth shit?"

"Objection. My hive block is spotless."

"Objection. You haven't seen your pet lizard in three weeks because of the mess."

Rose watched them in silent bemusement.

"Get off my desk, Pyrope. Believe it or not, I actually do work. Apparently unlike you."

"Actually, I am doing work." Terezi dropped the file back onto Dave's desk and slid off. "Do you guys know the name Makara?"

Dave furrowed his brows and Rose looked up from her paperwork. "Makara?" she repeated.

"That's right. Have you two heard anything about them recently?"

"Not since the big one got killed a few years back," Dave said.

"Wait, there was a call for a disturbance by Gamzee Makara's apartment building the night before last," Rose spoke up. "I don't know what it was about, though. I only know it happened because one of my witnesses was brought in because of it."

Terezi nodded slowly.

"Why do you wanna know about Makara?" Dave asked, finally taking a seat at his desk.

"I want to tear him to the ground," Terezi answered, the cackle in her voice gone, her teeth flashing briefly. Then the look was gone, and she stood up, adjusting her skirt. "I'll see you later, Strider. Lalonde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last, but a good stopping point. Blackrom flirting with a hint of manipulation was alil more difficult than I thought it would be.
> 
> Next chapter: Kanaya goes to Rose's apartment, spills some beans, and presents to Rose a moral dilemma.


	4. ♍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foramtting is being an ass, i'll try doing the texts again later or something,,

Two days.

That was how long Vriska had given her to recover from an injured protein chute and some bruised ribs.

Kanaya was asleep on her couch, sunk into the scarcely supported cushions, when a heavy knock fell on her door. The noise woke her, but she only raised her head slightly when someone yelled, "Give me a second" from inside her home.

"Karkat?" she said when she saw him stomp into veiw.

"Who the fuck else?" he snapped before he wrenched open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vriska's voice demanded, unmistakable though Kanaya couldn't see her from where she was laying.

"Taking care of Kanaya, what the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Karkat shot back.

"I'm her _employer!_ "

"You're her bitch leech of a pimp."

"Watch it Vantas, or I'll put a leash on you and tie to to the keel of a ship."

"Bring it on, fuckface."

There was a low growl, then a sharp sigh. "I don't have time for you. Make sure Kanaya gets this." Then footsteps receded down the hall.

Karkat closed the door and walked back into Kanaya's line of sight, reading a slip of paper.

"What is it?" Kanaya asked.

"Nothing. I've got soup cooking, go ahead and lay there until it's done."

"When did you get here?"

"Two hours ago."

"Two hours? Why didn't you wake me?" Kanaya struggled to sit up, gritting her teeth at the ache in her side.

"Figured you needed the rest." Karkat turned off the stovetop and Kanaya watched as he poured the contents of a small pot into a bowl. "I made you food."

"I thought we talked about you cooking-"

"Shut the fuck up. That fire was a freak accident." After getting out a spoon, Karkat carried the bowl over to the coffee table and set it down. "Eat up."

Kanaya obeyed, warmth flooding down to her stomach with the first gulp. Karkat sat down next to her, closing his eyes.

"Also, I lied, it wasn't nothing."

"Pardon?"

"The thing. Why Vriska dropped by."

"Ah." Kanaya ate another few spoonfuls before she realized Karkat wasn't continuing. "What was it it?"

"An appointment."

Something in his voice made Kanaya furrow her brows and turn her head to stare at him. "And?"

"It's at eight o'clock."

" _And?_ "

"It's under Eridan's name."

Kanaya felt her stomach drop and lowered her spoon. "Oh." She paused, adjusted her hold on her spoon, and tentatively asked, "And the quadrant?"

"Flushed red." Karkat looked at her with his eyebrows raised in sympathy. "It's almost six now, so you have a little time. We could say 'fuck it' and do a suicide pact, if you want."

"With our combined luck, or lack thereof, we'd fail and just make a mess and get in trouble." Kanaya lifted her bowl and held it up to her chest so she could settle back into the cushions as she ate. "Besides, I've had worse customers."

"'Costumers.' Fucking Christ," Karkat muttered. "I don't know how the fuck you do it, Kanaya. I don't fucking know how you keep yourself together."

Kanaya closed her eyes. "I don't, Karkat. Not really."

* * *

She took the train to the uptown address on the slip of paper Karkat had handed off to her. This time she had opeted for soft capri pants and a tank top underneath a jacket. Every minute in the rattling carriage spread the raw emptiness in her chest, and she sat in the back of the carriage with her head bowed and hands shaking.

It had been a long time since going to an appointment had affected her so drastically; the years spent under Vriska's will had numbed her to most things. Still, she felt again like she had when she was barely more than wriggler.

Perhaps it was seeing Detective Lalonde again that had unbalanced her. She didn't know if Rose had caught her hint- not that Kanaya would blame her if she didn't. Kanaya was probably too subtle, too cagey, too irritating, for Rose to notice, because it was still hard to bring herself to turn on Vriska, even if she was the reason Kanaya ended up being a whore for the best buyer. Still, the interrogation had given Kanaya a shred of hope, a slight lift that maybe she could get out of this, get better...

Kanaya got off at her stop, steeling herself again. It didn't matter if Rose realized or not, didn't matter if she got out of her pit, because it wouldn't undo all the things she'd done, or let be done to her.

She could feel the dirt on her skin that she couldn't scrub off.

The apartment building she was destined for was only a few yards from the stop she got off yet. It didn't have a buzzer, so Kanaya pulled her thin coat a little tighter around herself and pushed the door open. A double check of the address led Kanaya to the elevator and then to the fourth floor, where the door of her client stood only a few steps ago.

A deep breath, and then Kanaya knocked.

"Come in," someone called, and Kanaya furrowed her brows because that voice was female, and definately not Eridan. Nonetheless, she opened the door and steoped into the apartment.

It was a small apartment, but nice and clean. It took Kanaya a few moments before she noticed who was leaning against the doorframe sectioning off the kitchen from the living room.

"What- Rose?" Kanaya yelped, nearly dropping her hand bag while the blonde smirked.

"Hope you're not too disappointing that it's just me," she said, but Kanaya was taking steps towards her, hands outstretched to cup both Rose's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"You're not Eridan," Kanaya breathed.

"No, I'm not."

"I am so happy that you are not Eridan."

"So am I."

"I was very afraid, Rose. I do not want to sleep with that man."

"Another mutual feeling. Are you done cradling my face? Not that I'm objecting, I just want to sit down."

Kanaya blinked, then quickly pulled her hands away. "My apologies, Detective."

Rose sighed and shook her head as she turned to walk to the couch. "I'm not on duty, Miss Maryam. You can call me Rose."

"Okay," Kanaya said, following Rose to sit on the edge of the couch. "I am surprised you arranged this so quickly. Surprised you actually realized what I wanted you to do, really."

"I didn't," she laughed, looking far more relaxed than Kanaya. "Dave did, I missed it entirely."

"Well, I should thank him."

"I'll pass on the sentiments. Do you need anything? Water, or... well I think water is all that's here."

"I'm quite fine. I take it this is not your own home?" Kanaya hadn't pictured Rose living in a place such as this, but then, she had also thought she was meeting Eridan.

"No, this is a safehouse. I didn't want to risk your employer noticing any connections between us." Rose leaned back and settled into the cushions. "So now we've got an entire night to talk together without interruptions, unless you want to order food."

"Just you and I?"

"Yes. I thought Dave's presence would have made you uncomfortable."

"Not really, but thank you for the consideration."

Rose smiled at Kanaya, gently, for a moment before pulling out another serious look. "You do intend to actually talk to me, don't you?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Kanaya forced a small smirk.

"You know what I mean. I need information."

Kanaya sighed and finally let herself relax, leaning back into the couch. "Okay. You can... ask me whatever you want."

"What brought you into this line of business?" Rose asked immediately.

Caught off guard by the question, Kanaya hesitated with her answer. She honestly thought that Rose would get straight to who she was working for and where were they based out of. Swallowing her discomfort, Kanaya started to answer. "I, uh... my family was in a tough situation. Someone offered us an out- they'd help cover for us if I agreed to work for them. It was just secretary sort of work, keeping tabs and such, but then I reached legal age and they wanted me to do one appointment, and then another, and then eventually I was... just another hooker for them."

"So... you were coerced?" Rose pressed, and Kanaya nodded. "It sounds like quite a betrayal."

"It was. The person who became my employer had been my best friend, and at one point my moirail."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I suppose my next question must be, who is your employer?"

After a moment of hesitation, Kanaya said, "Vriska Serket."

Rose's eyes shot wide, her jaw dropping. She tried to speak, stopped, and tried again. "Ser- Serket?"

"Yes," Kanaya confirmed, watching shock and confusion flutter around Rose's face.

"As in, Serket Shipping?"

"Serket as in Serket Shipping."

"But-- Prostitution is not shipping."

"Serket Shipping is the business, run by the Marquise. Vriska is her descendant, and she runs the underground prostitution ring."

"Holy fuck."

"I believe 'fucking' negates holiness."

"Damnit Kanaya." Rose bowed her head and rubbed her eyes. "How can you make a joke out of this?"

"A bit of a coping mechanism. Taught by a friend. Pardon me." Kanaya tentatively reached out and touched Rose's shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?"

At the question, Rose straightened up. "God, you shouldn't be asking me that, when you're- you're-"

"A hooker?" Kanaya offered, and when Rose started to object, she shook her head. "It's okay, Rose. I know it's what I am, so there's no need for you to be ashamed of it, if I'm not."

Rose looked like she wanted to say more, but she just grit her teeth and switched subjects. "So Serket shipping- what else does it cover for?"

Kanaya took a deep, shaky breath before she began, and said a silent apology to the Vriska she knew as a child for betraying the one she know now.

"The company in itself is a cover for smuggling piracy. They're the ones behind a few major oceanic heists, actually, and are the biggest importer for sopor slime concentrate into the city. Vriska's rings aren't part of the main circles. The Marquise told her to start her own side project, so she could gain some experience in illegal dealings before being brought into the big leagues. The two are scarcely connected, though."

"So taking down one won't take down the other," Rose realized, and Kanaya nodded. "So, Serkets... is Aranea Serket involved?"

"Yes." Telling Rose about the other Serkets was easier. They weren't embedded so clse to her heart, not like Vriska. "She handles legal things. Covering up descrepencies, closing deals, making sure no arrests lead back to the business or the Marquise. It helps that she's sleeping with the Imperial Governess's elder."

"Wait, that's really a thing?"

"It is very much a thing. A very _scandalous_ thing, even in the families."

"The papers would kill for a scoop like that," Rose muttered.

"And they'd be killed for it. The Peixes would never let something like that out," Kanaya sighed. "I remember there was a reporter who somehow got proof... I had to watch what they did to him."

"They made you watch?"

"Not me, specifically. Vriska just likes pulling me along when she meets with her family, and so I was there the night Meenah brought him in. It was a nasty affair. He was hardly twenty of your years old."

"So we can tack on murder to the charge list..." Rose rubbed her eyes. "This just keeps getting deeper."

"You have no idea. _I_ have no idea. They don't really tell me anything, I just listen." Kanaya shrugged.

"Okay. Okay." Rose took several deep breaths. "Is there any way to get solid evidence?"

"Meenah would hear about a raid before you could launch it."

"What about a quick strike?"

"Aranea would have anything dismissed on technicalities, and Meenah would ensure that your reputation in the police force was destroyed. There's also a chance that they'd kill you."

"Can you slip something out?"

Kanaya stiffened. "I can't do that, Rose."

"Why not? You've already told me everything-

"It's not the same, Rose- I can't- Don't ask that of me, Detective."

Rose's mouth twitched into a slight frown when Kanaya used the title instead of her name, but she quickly rubbed at her eyes, her hands covering her face. "Fuck. This is way more than Dave and I were prepared for."

Kanaya was about to apologize, to comfort Rose, when her phone buzzed from her purse. She automatically reached out and retreived it, surprised to see it was Karkat who texted her.

SAW ED BY TOWN HALL. EXPLAIN.

Kanaya smiled at his use of their old friend's abbreviations before she actually realized whan he said. Shit. She lets her thumb hover over the screen, debating what to say.

"Is there a problem?" Rose asked her, and Kanaya bit her lip. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Rose's gaze was flickering, obviously trying to not look at the screen out of respect but also concerned.

"Everything is fine," she says finally, and she replies the same to Karkat.

Everything Is Fine And Please Trust Me I Will Tell You Things When I Get Home

"Was it Vriska?" Rose was still suspicious.

"No. It was a friend."

"Are they in the ring too? Would they testify?"

"I don't know. It's complicated." Kanaya put her phone away.

Rose seemed like she wanted to say more, but instead she asked, "What do you like to do?"

"Pardon?"

"What makes you happy? What do you like to do when there's nothing else that you have to do?"

"I..." Kanaya paused, reaching back into the years before Vriska came back, when she was a kid in the green blocks, watching over Karkat and all her friends. "I used to design clothing. I loved to make dresses and such by myself... I had to stop because we couldn't buy fabric any more, and eventually we just sold my sewing machine. Sometimes I watch fashion shows, but my television is broken now."

"Well," Rose said, "There's a TV, and we have all night to do whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while because i kept changing my mind on what exactly would happen in this chapter or what would be discussed next one, what information i'd reveal and what would wait, and rose + kanaya's dynamic was difficult to get right (which is weird for me tbh)
> 
> Next time: Rose reflects on the appointment, makes an arrest, and faces off against a certain powerful woman.


End file.
